


A Night to Remember

by shimmerkit



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Lots of Sex, One Night Stand, Other, SherlockxYou, Some angst, your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerkit/pseuds/shimmerkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a strange bed, head pounding and body aching. Sherlock is there, and something blossoms. But not love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an odd one, so yeah. Leave a review please!!

* * *

You wake up with your head pounding and your heart aching. You slide out of bed and walk out the open door. You hear a soft baritone singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" coming from the kitchen. You sneak down there, spotting your underwear and putting it on. You come to the kitchen of his flat, and spot him in his form-fitting boxers. You ravish his arse with your eyes for a second before coming up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist. "Hey there sexy. Nice ass you got there." you whisper into his ear. Last night was coming back to you, bit by bit. "Hello there love. How are you?" replied Sherlock's deep, seductive baritone voice. You bite your lip, the throbbing you had all but forgotten coming back to you in full force. "Ugh, my head is pounding and my legs ache." you reply, clutching your head. He turns around and kisses you. He chuckles softly as you wince. "Meanie." you say, laughing slightly. He just hugs you, chuckling louder. Then, you collapse.


End file.
